


I found a place (where I can feel comfortable)

by mikararinna



Series: neocity lockdown [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 liners make a cameo, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, ITS THE LOCKDOWN PROFS FIC!!!, M/M, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: nayuta:anyways since everyone's here, wanna check up on how u guys are fairing ♡♡doie:Online Classes Are A Pain.qkun:rtjaehyun:rtwin:rtnayuta:ok wownayuta:that painful??win:yuta you LIVE WITH MEwin:i think you can see how much suffering we're going through projected by me-inanotherpart of NCity, in a series of unfortunate events, five university professors - qian kun, kim doyoung, jung jaehyun, dong sicheng and kim jungwoo - found themselves in a whirlwind of online lectures from home. with the usual check-ins from their sushi place owner friend, nakamoto yuta, this is how the professors deal with it. by screaming at their screen, spilling past life choices they made, getting on tinder and staying cozy and cuddly with their loved ones.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: neocity lockdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164254
Comments: 28
Kudos: 182





	I found a place (where I can feel comfortable)

**Author's Note:**

> when I wrote [rainbow is a promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573577) I never expect it to blow up and gave comfort to others... I'm so glad it did tho as that fic was written out of my own frustration at lockdown and online classes so to know that it made people happy was a pleasure. someone in the comments suggested a spin-off with the professors so I thought, why not?
> 
> I'm not a professor lol but I get enough infos from my own professors about their struggles and add it in here with a little bit of spice. I hope this one also brings comfort to whoever is reading it
> 
> enjoy!

Doyoung stared blankly at his screen. The colourful graphics were hard to miss. But sadly, it wasn't the image he was expecting. He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. 

The door creak opened slightly. Doyoung turned to look and saw his boyfriend peeking through the little gap between the door that he had made. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Jaehyun with his messy bed hair and cartoon pajamas. 

"Hey, what's up?" Doyoung asked as Jaehyun made his way to him and draped his whole body over his desk chair, arms around Doyoung's shoulder and chin resting on top of his head. 

"You're not in bed," Jaehyun whined sleepily, probably still half-asleep. 

"Sorry, darling. I needed to go through my class' work," Doyoung replied. 

"Do it tomorrow," Jaehyun said. "Your class would be happier."

Doyoung rolled his eyes. "Well, I won't."

"I would be happier?" Jaehyun tried. 

Doyoung sighed but still smiled. He really couldn't win against Jaehyun. He looked at his screen, frowning yet again at the work he was sent.

"What do I do if a student submitted their highscore screenshot of a game instead of their assignment?" Doyoung asked. 

Jaehyun hummed. Doyoung guessed he was looking at the screen and making sense of everything. 

"Is that League of Legends?"

"Think so,"

"Eh, cut the kid some slack. We're in lockdown immediately after mid-semester break. I think the kid might have been a little bit stressed and forgot to proof-check." 

Doyoung sighed. Yeah, Jaehyun was right. He couldn't really blame the student. Everyone was struggling. Even he himself was going through some internal breakdown at the thought of online lectures. 

"Yeah, you're right. I'll just send him an email to notify,"

"Then you'll go to bed?"

"Yes, 'Hyun."

Doyoung couldn't see it, but he was sure Jaehyun broke out into a grin. The weight on his body was finally lifted and he turned to see Jaehyun waddling out of his office. Before he left, however, Jaehyun turned to him.

"Is it Yangyang?" Jaehyun asked, pointing at his laptop screen. 

Doyoung snorted. "Yeah. Your favourite student," 

"Hey, he's fun."

"Him and his friends are a handful though,"

"You'll learn to love them," Jaehyun said, grinning. "Aren't you fond of Jeno too?"

Doyoung shrugged his shoulders. He didn't like picking favourites among his students but he really couldn't deny that he _might_ be slightly biased. 

"Come to bed when you're done,"

 _"Yes,_ 'Hyun." 

**From: kimdoyoung@neouniversity.edu.com**

Dear Mr. Liu,

Attached with this email is your submission of the recent work I have assigned your class with. While I am impressed that you manage to break a record, this is not the handwritten report that I assign you with. I'll give you some time to fix this mistake and expect a new submission of your work in two days time. 

Best Regards,

Professor Kim. 

**_hot local profs in their 30s near you!_ **

_doie:_ why is the group chat name THAT

_win:_ yuta changed it

_doie:_ literally why??? @nayuta YOU'RE NOT EVEN A PROFESSOR

_nayuta:_ MUST i be a professor to acknowledge how hot my prof friends are????

_qkun:_ Yuta hyung, you're embarrassing. 

_nayuta:_ why is it that kun types in perfect punctuation in texts??

 _nayuta:_ he's a health science prof

 _nayuta:_ even the literature prof doesn't care about punctuations

_doie:_ I do. 

_doie:_ But also, I don't care. 

_doie:_ im talking to my friends not my students i don't have to care abt grammar details

_jaehyun:_ the last time i care abt grammar details was when i was still a student

_qkun:_ i didn't want to slip up ok ノ( º _ ºノ) 

_qkun:_ in case this is not the friend gc 

_nayuta:_ ok yea whatever u sayyy hot profs

 _nayuta:_ anyways since everyone's here, wanna check up on how u guys are fairing ♡♡

_doie:_ Online Classes Are A Pain. 

_qkun:_ rt

_jaehyun:_ rt

_win:_ rt 

_nayuta:_ ok wow 

_nayuta:_ that painful??

_win:_ yuta you LIVE WITH ME 

_win:_ i think you can see how much suffering we're going through projected by me

_nayuta:_ yea but like

 _nayuta:_ the worst I've seen you in is silently screaming at your screen

_qkun:_ oh mood. 

_qkun:_ but i don't really have that much problem with my lectures? 

_qkun:_ only that I'm worried abt ten.

_jaehyun:_ oh?? is ten hyung ok?

_qkun:_ he's not taking the lockdown well.

 _qkun:_ you know he has that fashion show supposedly going on next month right? yeah he's going through a lot.

 _qkun:_ and we were supposed to get married this year… he's scared that we might have to postpone.

_doie:_ oh :(

 _doie:_ that's not good

_qkun:_ yeah, well, i try to be there for him. 

_qkun:_ but it's hard when I have classes, sigh.

 _qkun:_ he just pops in in the middle of my lectures. 

_qkun:_ i've had THREE classes asking me who the hell is that -_-||

_doie:_ just turn off your cameras

_jaehyun:_ cut the cameras, deadass

_doie:_ '–'

_qkun:_ I can, but it doesn't feel natural to do so.

 _qkun:_ so eh :/ the whole health science department knows I'm gay and engaged now, what's the harm?

_nayuta:_ oh noo :( i hope ten's okay

 _nayuta:_ I'll deliver you guys sushi if you want

_jaehyun:_ oh yeah how's your business hyung?

_nayuta:_ gotta close up the shop bro

 _nayuta:_ taeyong's order 

_nayuta:_ I'm doing deliveries now, check out my instagram: @nayusushi ♡

_win:_ still bothers me how you call him by his first name…

_nayuta:_ taeyong?

 _nayuta:_ hey, we're friends alright! 

_nayuta:_ me, him, that dean of yours and the uni head nurse

_doie:_ johnny???

_nayuta:_ yup

_jaehyun:_ johnny's friends with everyone babe, don't be surprised

_nayuta:_ we went to college together bro

 _nayuta:_ the three decided to have busier careers while i decided to open up a sushi restaurant

_win:_ your career is busy too…

_nayuta:_ not as bad as president lee lol

 _nayuta:_ i still keep in contact with taeil hyung and johnny every other week

 _nayuta:_ i haven't talk to taeyong in a year aaaa

 _nayuta:_ haven't seen him in 2 or 3 years i think

_doie:_ oh, that's sad…

 _doie:_ but it really can't be help

_nayuta:_ yea it's fine to me tho

 _nayuta:_ i just hope he's doing fine, running a city isn't really easy 

_jaehyun:_ well, he's doing a good job so

_qkun:_ how about you two though? 

_qkun:_ had your little secret leaked?

_doie:_ we're lucky 

_doie:_ so far…

_jaehyun:_ doyoung and i have different offices

 _jaehyun:_ but the other day i had connection problems so i went to his office

 _jaehyun:_ i don't think anyone notices..? hopefully, idk lol

 _jaehyun:_ one of them looked suspicious of me…

_doie:_ is it yangyang's gang?

_qkun:_ yangyang? 

_qkun:_ gang?

_jaehyun:_ yea

 _jaehyun:_ the infamous 00 squad

 _jaehyun:_ they're hilarious

_win:_ you find anything funny, jaehyun

_jaehyun:_ my sense of humour is immaculate

_nayuta:_ disagree. 

_jaehyun:_ i disagree with your disagreement

_doie:_ get to class, jaehyun. you're going to be late

_jaehyun:_ oh shoot yea

 _jaehyun:_ thanks babe

_qkun:_ whipped

_nayuta:_ whipped

_win:_ whipped

_jaehyun:_ I'm literally doing my responsibilities -_-

_win:_ whipped but make it responsible ☆

**From: moontaeil@neouniversity.edu.com**

Dear Professors,

I am checking in on you to know if there are any problems with your live lectures. If there is so, kindly email me with your problems and together we can find a solution. 

I hope you are staying safe this lockdown, take care.

Best Regards,

Dean Moon. 

**_Not your students, Kun._ **

_win:_ taeil emailed

_doie:_ he's your boss

_win:_ do i look like i care

 _win:_ ok fine i respect him 

_win:_ but he acts like my uncle

 _win:_ i just can't take him seriously most time

 _win:_ and technically he's not my boss, he's my superior yes but not boss

_qkun:_ sicheng has a point

 _qkun:_ ok but what am i going to tell dean moon? 

_qkun:_ hi sir my fiance's kinda having a rough time and interrupts my lectures every 30 mins, what should i do? 

_jaehyun:_ he's probably going to tell you to let ten attend your lecture

 _jaehyun:_ 'he can give good points on fashion'

_qkun:_ I TEACH HEALTH SCIENCE

 _qkun:_ I'M A BIO LECTURER 

_qkun:_ WHAT IS TEN GOING TO TEACH MY BIO STUDENTS???

_doie:_ what material of cloth can be used when you don't have proper resources when met with an injury

_jaehyun:_ which colour looks good on ward patients

_win:_ how to make a protein structure using clothing items

_qkun:_ …

 _qkun:_ you guys might be onto something.

_doie:_ I have a PhD for a reason

_qkun:_ I don't think there's any relation to this but ok. 

_qkun:_ also, haven't we established some kind of friendship with Taeil?

_jaehyun:_ we did??

 _jaehyun:_ I mean I see him in the hallways and he always bro fist me 

_jaehyun:_ but I thought it's just, friendly measures

_doie:_ you know what kind of established friendship we did that I wonder about all the time?

 _doie:_ us. 

_win:_ what about us

_doie:_ ok fair to say sicheng, jaehyun and i might be friends since we're technically? in the same department

 _doie:_ but kun's from the health science department

 _doie:_ so how?

 _doie:_ like i appreciate our friendship kun, but I just wonder

_qkun:_ no but I wonder sometimes too.

 _qkun:_ I feel it has something to do with our human relations.

_jaehyun:_ what.

_qkun:_ sicheng and I are a few of the advisors for foreign student affairs,

 _qkun:_ you three are from the same department,

 _qkun:_ you and jaehyun are dating,

 _qkun:_ so I think it's just us being interconnected.

_doie:_ okay but then how did yuta came into the picture

 _doie:_ he doesn't even work in neo u 

_win:_ he's my housemate

 _win:_ and he's friends with anyone 

_win:_ he's just friendly like that so it doesn't really surprise me when he somehow becomes friends with you guys

_doie:_ ok but why do you need a housemate tho

 _doie:_ i think u can afford living alone

 _doie:_ and why housing with yuta, like how did that happen?

_win:_ we used to date

_jaehyun:_ what

_qkun:_ What?

_doie:_ WHAT?!

_win:_ why are you guys surprised lmao

 _win:_ isn't it quite obvious?

_jaehyun:_ him being all over you? yes

 _jaehyun:_ him being your ex??? NO

_qkun:_ wow this is spicy.

_doie:_ who taught u that word can be used in this context??

_qkun:_ ten?

_doie:_ why am I not surprised sigh

 _doie:_ ok but you're living with your ex?? isn't that awkward

_win:_ Story Time: How did I end up living with my ex?

 _win:_ yuta and I met through tinder 

_jaehyun:_ I'm already wheezing

_win:_ shut up jaehyun 

_win:_ so like he was going through a bad break up and I was finishing my PhD yeah? 

_win:_ and the both of us were kinda stressed during that time period, him with his break up, me with my thesis

_doie:_ you were stress about your thesis

 _doie:_ so you decided to go on tinder???

_win:_ I was an impulsive decision maker

_jaehyun:_ pretty sure you still are

_win:_ ANYWAYS

 _win:_ we met and then like yeah things happen and then yuta got kicked out of his apartment back then

_jaehyun:_ what

_qkun:_ What?

_doie:_ WHAT?!

_win:_ damn, u guys are uncreative with your replies

 _win:_ again, anyways uh yeah he got kicked out

 _win:_ because like his ex was an ass and that apartment was supposed to be his but idk his ex brought in a lawyer or something, paint him as a villain, complicated stuff

_qkun:_ that's… tough.

 _qkun:_ what was going on with his past relationship though?

_win:_ idk he never actually disclose it

 _win:_ said it brings back some unpleasant memories so i never pushed it

 _win:_ by that time we were dating. he already had his business but uh you know it's tough to suddenly find a place to stay out of nowhere and like he doesn't have that money to just, rent somewhere

 _win:_ so he moved into my house

 _win:_ he stayed for like 2 months and wanted to move out after but i was like u know idc just stay

 _win:_ plus, broke uni student doing his PhD, i needed someone to split the rent

_doie:_ and then u guys broke up? 

_win:_ to be fair, we lived together well until I became a lecturer 

_win:_ and we were still dating until like 2, 3 years ago?

_qkun:_ oh?

 _qkun:_ that's considerably recent 

_win:_ yeah

 _win:_ it's a mutual decision

 _win:_ we both got busy and even if that wasn't an issue it just, felt like we would be better as friends 

_win:_ both of us have our own goals and it feels like we couldn't do this romance thing especially with our own relationship history

 _win:_ but we're good as friends and surprisingly it wasn't awkward so we just decided to live together until we finally get tired of each other

_jaehyun:_ wow

 _jaehyun:_ I feel like this is the first time I've got to know sicheng personally like intimately but not in a gross way

_win:_ -_-

 _win:_ but yeah, honestly

 _win:_ I guess it's part of the lockdown things

 _win:_ so how about you guys? anything you would like to share with the class (◐∇◐*)

_doie:_ no ♡

_win:_ wait but I want to know how you guys know ten

_doie:_ he's kun's fiancé??

_win:_ yeah but like

 _win:_ I remember he had that talk at our uni that one time and ten was like gAsp when he saw doyoung but doyoung went I don't know you

 _win:_ you obviously know him

_doie:_ sigh

 _doie:_ I know him since high school

_win:_ oh?

_doie:_ but, we didn't really talk back then? he moved to my school in our senior year

 _doie:_ and then we met again in university when I was getting my degree

 _doie:_ he was my roommate, talked sometimes and then I went to get my PhD and he went to fashion school in London

 _doie:_ we contacted for a year or two before we both got busy, still wished each other happy birthday though

 _doie:_ and then he came back but I didn't know he got engaged, and to my co-worker??

_jaehyun:_ I think we know the other side to this part of the story

_qkun:_ yeah met in london and fell in love, then got engaged.

 _qkun:_ I'm grateful that Ten managed to come back before the lockdown order. 

_qkun:_ he's been in and out of the country the past two years and this year he was supposed to spend it mostly in NCity.

_jaehyun:_ not at your house?

_qkun:_ he's a famous fashion designer, you really can't expect him to be home for more than a day. 

_qkun:_ knowing he's in NCity is more than enough for me. 

_qkun:_ and I'm happy he's at home now but seeing him being restless bugs me a little. 

_doie:_ he's always like that since high school/uni

 _doie:_ always on his feet

 _doie:_ you really can't expect him to stay still

_jaehyun:_ so art thou, my love. so art thou. 

_doie:_ shut up or couch tonight

_win:_ I think I'm going to vomit 

_win:_ you guys met in university too, right?

_jaehyun:_ yeah

_win:_ and they say there's no time for love in university

_jaehyun:_ there wasn't

 _jaehyun:_ do you know how many times I got rejected by doyoung because he was busy with his work in uni until he finally relented and let me take him out on a dinner?

_doie:_ hyun…

_jaehyun:_ but now we're dating 

_jaehyun:_ and workplace romance is just as fun as university romance

_qkun:_ is it tho…

_jaehyun:_ yes, because my students are trying to figure out my love life and I'm pretty sure they don't think I'm dating doyoung 

_doie:_ by students you mean yangyang's group…

_jaehyun:_ yes

 _jaehyun:_ again, they're hilarious

_qkun:_ who is this yangyang group and why does jaehyun find them amusing? 

_jaehyun:_ they're our students for literature and research analysis

 _jaehyun:_ and they're probably one of the more outspoken but still diligent students in our classes

 _jaehyun:_ I don't think you know any of them kun since they're all from the social science department

 _jaehyun:_ renjun, donghyuck, yangyang, jaemin, jeno

_doie:_ you forgot shotaro

 _doie:_ he's the new addition

_jaehyun:_ ah yes the cute one who always asks question

_win:_ shotaro?

 _win:_ shota??

 _win:_ wait a minute, what's his last name?

_jaehyun:_ osaki, i think? why?

_win:_ give me a second

**_yuta_ **

_chengie:_ that kid you were looking for and keep pestering me about…

_yuta:_ the one I'm currently delivering sushi to his place, yes why

_chengie:_ what's his full name?

_yuta:_ osaki shotaro?

 _yuta:_ please don't suspend the kid or anything just because I've been bothering you to look for him

_chengie:_ I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS

 _chengie:_ you literally had two other friends who could've find them easily

 _chengie:_ AND YOU PESTER ME???

_yuta:_ if you're talking about my other hot prof friends kun jaehyun and doyoung,

 _yuta:_ WELL I CAN'T JUST ASK THEM

 _yuta:_ I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT DEPARTMENT SHOTA IS IN

 _yuta:_ AND YOU'RE THE ADVISOR FOR FOREIGN STUDENTS' AFFAIR

 _yuta:_ HE'S JAPANESE SO DOESN'T THAT MAKE SENSE TO YOU??

_chengie:_ sigh whatever just deliver your sushi and get back safely

_yuta:_ I know you care for me sicheng :)

**_Not your students, Kun._ **

_jaehyun:_...okay?

_qkun:_ did something happen sicheng?

_win:_ nothing

 _win:_ it's just that yuta has been pestering me to look for that shotaro kid since he was his regular 

_win:_ who would have known he had classes with doyoung and jaehyun… 

_qkun:_ sicheng…

 _qkun:_ I think you would have been aware of shotaro.

_win:_?

_qkun:_ you're one of the advisors for foreign students' affairs. 

_qkun:_ shotaro just transferred here this semester, all of his info was sent to us to preserve his data into the foreign students' database. 

_win:_ …

 _win:_ pretend that I have read his details and forgotten about it. 

_doie:_ you didn't read his details?

_win:_ don't look at me, it's been a busy year

 _win:_ anyways what about that yangyang group

_doie:_ they are… a handful

 _doie:_ but they're nice

 _doie:_ they're a handful in a good way

_qkun:_ Well, if they're nice then that's good. 

_doie:_ hm, maybe. 

**From: studentadmin@neouniversity.edu.com**

Dear Advisors of the Foreign Students' Affairs, 

Due to the recent lockdown order immediately after the mid semester break, we have been made aware that some students may not be residing in NCity currently. We urge the advisors to seek their student groups and ask regarding their students' whereabouts. Do ask if there are any problems for them to attend online classes. The wellbeing of Neo University's students and staff are our priority. 

Best Regards,

Student Admin.

**_sicheng_ **

_kun ge:_ new email.

_sicheng:_ I've lost count of how many new emails I've gotten today

 _sicheng:_ got to be specific on what this is about

_kun ge:_ foreign students' affairs. 

_kun ge:_ the administrators are asking us to contact our student groups and ask if there are any problems/where they are staying during this lockdown.

 _kun ge:_ in case anyone is not in NCity.

_sicheng:_???

 _sicheng:_ isn't this the non-residents department's job?

_kun ge:_ yeah but foreign students, sicheng. 

_kun ge:_ NR admins can only get in touch if the students are in NCity.

_sicheng:_ and they think we can in the case that someone is in idk china or something? 

_kun ge:_ well, we just need to get info about their wellbeing. 

_kun ge:_ I think the university would deal with the rest.

_sicheng:_ okay fine, i don't think it will be such a big deal

 _sicheng:_ thank you for alerting me, ge. 

_kun ge:_ no problem, sicheng. :)

 _kun ge:_ everyone needs help somehow in these times. 

**From: dongsicheng@neouniversity.edu.com**

Dear students, 

I am contacting you right now as your Foreign Students' Affairs advisor to get in touch with all of you. Since the lockdown order started, there might be some of you who are having troubles with online classes or as such. Please inform me immediately if such issues arise so that I could inform student administrators and we could find a solution. Also, please notify where all of you are staying during this lockdown order.

Stay safe!

Best regards,

Prof. Dong

**In reply to this email (26):**

**From: wongkunhang@neouniversity.edu.com**

Dear Prof Dong,

I'm doing fine! Thank you for the check-up. Currently I'm staying at the rented accomodation assigned by NR administrators with my roommates. There is no problem so far. 

Kind Regards,

Hendery Wong. 

**In reply to this email (13):**

**From: liuyangyang@neouniversity.edu.com**

Hi Prof Dong,

I'm doing okay, I think? It's not too bad. I keep contact with my friends so it's all good. My classes are fine except that one time I sent my gaming highscore screenshot to my Literature professor. I hadn't felt like death… yet. But yeah, I'm doing good so far, thanks for asking. 

Oh, and I'm at my family home in Taiwan, actually. Yeah.

**_kun ge_ **

_sicheng:_ ge…

_kun:_ what is it?

_sicheng:_ I jinxed myself

 _sicheng:_ one of the students I'm guiding is in taiwan 

_kun:_ who?

_sicheng:_ not sure if you know this kid but his name is yangyang

_kun:_ sicheng

 _kun:_ isn't that one of the students doyoung and jaehyun teaches? the one who doyoung calls a handful.

_sicheng:_ …

 _sicheng:_ wait

**_Not your students, Kun._ **

_win:_ did yangyang ever sent you a game high score screenshot by mistake? @doie

_doie:_ League of Legends, to be precise

 _doie:_ but yes

 _doie:_ why? 

_win:_ I should probably be more aware of my surroundings

 _win:_ he's in taiwan

_doie:_ yangyang? liu yangyang?

 _doie:_ my student? 

_jaehyun:_ aw babe look at you calling him your student

_doie:_ shut it jaehyun or couch

_qkun:_ I'm guessing that jaehyun sleeps on the couch often?

_jaehyun:_ unfortunately :/

_qkun:_ I relate. 

_doie:_ if you keep your mouth shut maybe you won't get couch detention

 _doie:_ anyways, yangyang is in taiwan? 

_doie:_ why?

_sicheng:_ he's from there uhhhh

 _sicheng:_ think he went back for the mid semester break and got stuck there

_doie:_ oh no…

_sicheng:_ I didn't expect you to be this concern over him?

_doie:_ I… may or may not have been a little bit of an ass towards him

_jaehyun:_ doyoung! 

_doie:_ we live together you don't have to text me your disappointment 

_qkun:_ what did you do? 

_doie:_ he sent me the wrong assignment and I brought it up in class because he came in late

_jaehyun:_ how late?

_doie:_ 10~15 minutes ish?

_jaehyun:_ doyoung… 

_doie:_ yes, yes I know 

_doie:_ probably shouldn't pick on him sigh

_qkun:_ thing's been done anyways. 

_qkun:_ it's not really anything hurtful, doyoung. don't be too upset about it. you're just doing what to be expected of a lecturer. 

_qkun:_ did he update you with anything, sicheng?

_doie:_ guess so? I don't know

 _doie:_ I still feel bad

_win:_ no

 _win:_ I'm gonna go through the emails and notify the administrators later

 _win:_ cheer up hyung. you didn't mean ill and yangyang's a good kid based on my few interactions with him. I don't think he takes it to heart. 

_doie:_ hope so…

Jaehyun left his office after the last message he received. He roamed through the hallway before it led him to the living room. 

Doyoung was seated on their couch, frowning as he looked down on his phone. Jaehyun couldn't help but sigh, walking over to his boyfriend. He pressed himself beside Doyoung, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey," Jaehyun greeted. 

"Hey." Doyoung said, melting into Jaehyun's embrace. 

"Are you upset?" Jaehyun asked, resting his chin on top of Doyoung's head. Their height difference was minimal, but Jaehyun still liked to take advantage of it. 

"A little," Doyoung sighed. 

"You didn't do it on purpose, did you babe?" Jaehyun asked. 

Doyoung shook his head. "No. I- I didn't have any ill intentions. He came slightly later into the meeting and sent the wrong assignment. I was just worried he was falling back in my class." 

"See? It's not like you're being mean to him. You were just worried but you just projected it in the wrong way. You can fix that, it's not something you should be pondering over." Jahyun said. 

"I know, I just, I feel bad, Jaehyun. I- I shouldn't have been so sarcastic. I don't know what he's going through, if he is having difficulties with attending online classes what with being so far away from here. And I," Doyoung sighed again. "I should- I should be more considerate of my students. They're going through a lot too and I should consider their feelings as well,"

"And you are," Jaehyun said. "Right now you are, at least. You can't really fix what you have said to him, Doyoung but you can improve. Maybe apologize, or praise him for his work. He would appreciate that."

"I guess, I'll try to do that," Doyoung said, leaning further into Jaehyun. 

At that moment, they heard meowing coming from the living room. Their cat, Fleance, made her way over to them and then jumped on top of Doyoung's lap. Doyoung smiled, burying his fingers into Fleance's fur, scratching her head. Jaehyun smiled with him, pulling him closer. 

It was quiet and Jaehyun savoured the tranquility inside their home for a long while until Doyoung stiffened under him. Jaehyun looked down at his boyfriend, frowning in worry. 

"Doyoung?" 

"Fleance, are you pregnant?!" 

**_Jungwoo_ **

_Doyoung hyung:_ what do I do with a pregnant cat

_Jungwoo:_ and a good morning to you too, prof kim

_Doyoung hyung:_ what do I do with a pregnant cat, jungwoo

 _Doyoung hyung:_ WHAT DO I DO?

_Jungwoo:_ do I look like I own a cat to know what to do with a pregnant one? 

_Doyoung hyung:_ FLEANCE IS PREGNANT

_Jungwoo:_ your macbeth kitty? 

_Jungwoo:_ just let her give birth, feed her kittens, raise them up and be a responsible mama kitty

_Doyoung hyung:_ JUNGWOO WE'RE IN LOCKDOWN

_Jungwoo:_ and?

_Doyoung hyung:_ I can't bring her to the vet and things like that it's not allowed 

_Jungwoo:_ natural birth then

 _Jungwoo:_ cats might be domesticated animals but they were from the wild 

_Jungwoo:_ she's going to be fine, she doesn't need a vet

_Doyoung hyung:_ Are you sure?

_Jungwoo:_ have you ever raised a cat before your macbeth kitty?

 _Jungwoo:_ aren't you friends with Kun from health science? ask him, maybe he knows

_Doyoung hyung:_ he teaches human biology…

_Jungwoo:_ same thing

 _Jungwoo:_ cats and humans are mammals

 _Jungwoo:_ I don't know hyung, I teach about possibly homosexual poets in the 16th century, who may or may not have murder tendencies and PTSD

 _Jungwoo:_ I don't know how to deal with pregnant cats

_Doyoung hyung:_ fine

_Jungwoo:_ what does Jaehyun hyung have to say to this? 

_Doyoung hyung:_ he laughed.

_Jungwoo:_ why am I not surprised

**_Kun HS_ **

_Doyoung Lit.:_ What do I do with a pregnant cat?

_Kun HS:_ Um

 _Kun HS:_ Let it give birth? 

_Doyoung Lit.:_ Yes but 

_Doyoung Lit.:_ What's the procedure? Do I need to prepare anything?

_Kun HS:_ Doyoung, I teach human biology.

_Doyoung Lit.:_ Kun, please. You're my only hope, you don't expect me to trust Google, right? 

_Kun HS:_ sigh

 _Kun HS:_ No, I don't think there's any procedure you need to follow through. 

_Kun HS:_ If we weren't in lockdown, I would suggest visiting the vet for a check-up but that's not possible. 

_Kun HS:_ Your cat can give birth anywhere, she doesn't really need any medication or some sort as far as I'm concerned. Unless she's ill or has been on medication for some time?

_Doyoung Lit.:_ No, she seems perfectly fine to me. Never took long term medication. 

_Doyoung Lit.:_ Just, pregnant. 

_Kun HS:_ Yes, then that should be fine. 

_Kun HS:_ I'll suggest making sure she stays at home so she doesn't give birth outside and potentially letting her kittens be in unsafe conditions. 

_Kun HS:_ Prepare a box with some cloth for her and her kittens when she gives birth. 

_Doyoung Lit.:_ Thanks, Kun. You're a lifesaver

_Kun HS:_ I'm not sure if this will help, but I hope it does. 

_Doyoung Lit.:_ It's more than enough. Thank you again, Kun

_Kun HS:_ No problem, Doyoung. 

Kun looked at his phone one last time, sighing before he finally put the device down. The headache he was having intensified, but he couldn't help to be slightly amused by Doyoung's antics. 

In that moment, Ten twirled into their bedroom – quite literally – and Kun smiled as he looked at his fiancé looking more cheerful than he had been a month ago. It was too soon to rejoice, but Kun was glad that Ten felt slightly better about staying at home for an unknown period of time. 

"What's gotten you to twirl?" Kun asked, as Ten finally stopped and stood before Kun. 

Ten grinned at him and Kun returned it with his own smile as Ten plopped himself on top of their bed. "The fashion show is cancel,"

"Oh?" Kun asked, surprised. "I thought you would be more sad about this?"

"I am. I've prepared a lot for this fashion show, Kun. But we really can't go on with it with the lockdown order." Ten replied, sighing. " _So,_ instead of a physical show, we'll be doing a virtual one!" 

Kun blinked at him. "I don't think I quite understand..?"

"Oh Kun, ever the oldie," Ten giggled. "We'll be doing a virtual fashion show, meaning the other designers and I will premier our works through a live stream. We'll also be doing fundraising for the Covid Support Bank." 

"Oh. So then, you'll just display your works on a mannequin?" Kun asked. 

Ten grinned wider at his question. Immediately, Kun felt unsettled at the face his fiancé was sporting. He loved Ten, he really does. But Ten was also a force to be reckoned with, and Kun wasn't so sure that he was prepared for any of the wild ideas bouncing off his mind right now. 

"Of course not, Kun. That'll be _boring_. The good news about this virtual fashion show is that I get to model my own works!"

Kun arched an eyebrow at him. That wasn't the end, was it? "And?"

" _And_ I get to ask – well, I say ask but it's more of a demand, really – for any of the members in the household to model my designs too. The more models, the merrier, isn't it? Aren't you glad we decided to move to NCity, Kun and spend this lockdown together?" 

Kun closed his eyes, trying to process every word that Ten had uttered. Well, glad was an understatement. He wished the PhD he had gotten would mentally prepare himself for _this._

**_hot local profs in their 30s near you!_ **

_qkun:_ why did i decide to put a ring on a fashion designer? 

_nayuta:_ love is blind

 _nayuta:_ and you're kind of a whipped man kun ngl

_win:_ seconded

 _win:_ something happened?

_qkun:_ ten's doing a virtual fashion show

 _qkun:_ he wants me to model it

_doie:_ neat send us the link when it happens

_qkun:_ no?!

 _qkun:_ I don't want to embarrass myself in front of my co-workers.

_nayuta:_ i'm not your co-worker will u send me the link

_qkun:_ and my co-worker's housemate

_nayuta:_ qian kun killjoy

_qkun:_ qian kun is protecting his dignity thank you very much. 

_win:_ qian kun has dignity?

_qkun:_ yes, unlike dong sicheng. 

_jaehyun:_ i do slightly enjoy this sicheng bullying session

_win:_ u enjoy chaos

_jaehyun:_ unable to deny

_nayuta:_ but kun pls <333

 _nayuta:_ just wanna see u dress up in haute couture 

_doie:_ lol ten doesn't do haute couture 

_win:_ really?

_qkun:_ yeah

 _qkun:_ well, I mean, technically his runway is haute couture.

 _qkun:_ but his designs had always been more casual.

 _qkun:_ a little eccentric but good for normal wear. 

_nayuta:_ i feel like one of these days kun might do a lecture on fashion

_qkun:_ ten teaches me a lot so

_doie:_ do u teach him human anatomy in return?

_qkun:_ are you expecting an actual answer or?

_doie:_ wait never mind

 _doie:_ shouldn't have asked

 _doie:_ disgusting

_qkun:_ thought so.

_win:_? 

_win:_ am I missing something?

_nayuta:_ ah sicheng, how pure and innocent.

_win:_??

_qkun:_ don't worry about it. 

_jaehyun:_ spicy, dr. qian. 

_qkun:_ '-'

_nayuta:_ so

 _nayuta:_ will you still send us the link to that fashion runway?

_qkun:_ absolutely not <3

**_jwoos_ **

_jwoos:_ :(

_doie:_ what

_jwoos:_ so mean

 _jwoos:_ after i help u with ur macbeth kitty situation

_doie:_ u didn't help me, u referred me to kun

_jwoos:_ technically i did help didn't i

 _jwoos:_ ur panicky ass won't even think of asking dr. qian

_doie:_ and? 

_jwoos:_ so mean :(

_doie:_ sigh

 _doie:_ my dear, jungwoo, what is it that thou wants?

_jwoos:_ a friend. 

_jwoos:_ I'm stuck in quarantine alone 

_jwoos:_ and I just got off a zoom call with my department team 

_jwoos:_ they're so… ugh

_doie:_ ugh like how? 

_jwoos:_ ugh like 

_jwoos:_ they're so old

 _jwoos:_ and boring

 _jwoos:_ I don't vibe

_doie:_ don't vibe huh

_jwoos:_ yes hyung (╥﹏╥)(╥﹏╥)(╥﹏╥)

 _jwoos:_ i want to be surrounded by people near my age

 _jwoos:_ not people near their graves

_doie:_ jungwoo that's rude

 _doie:_ what if they live near a cemetery? 

_jwoos:_ explains why they seem so haunted

_doie:_ sigh my poor dear jungwoo

 _doie:_ how painful it must have been for you

_jwoos:_ YES

_doie:_ thou shall suffer no longer

_jwoos:_ you're gonna pay my bills and i no longer have to work here and get to travel freely? 

_doie:_ no. 

_jwoos:_ THEN WHAT?!?!?!?!?

**_Not your students, Kun_ **

_doie added jwoos_

_doie:_ this. 

_jwoos:_ HUHHHH 

_jwoos:_ AM I PART OF THE COOL KIDS CLIQUE NOW

_doie:_ jungwoo, you're 29. 

_jwoos:_ I've always been a kid at heart

_doie:_ guys, meet jungwoo

 _doie:_ jungwoo, meet kun and sicheng

 _doie:_ my boyfriend is here too but you already know jaehyun

_qkun:_ technically, we're not meeting each other.

 _qkun:_ we're introduced virtually. 

_doie:_ sheesh ok kun

_qkun:_ also, I already know jungwoo. 

_doie:_ what???

_jwoos:_ yea lol

 _jwoos:_ but we talked like once tho and never again

_qkun:_ different department things.

 _qkun:_ we talked at least thrice. 

_win:_ i know jungwoo too

_jwoos:_ SICHENG HIIII

_win:_ i take that back idk you who are you

_jwoos:_ sicheng meanie :(

_jaehyun:_ wait but how

 _jaehyun:_ if all of us know jungwoo why wasn't he invited in this group earlier 

_jwoos:_ because all of you are the cool kids with your pumped up kicks and i am just a line without a hook

_doie:_ dear, none of us get that reference

_win:_ the only reason jungwoo wasn't in this group earlier is because we're just acquaintances 

_jwoos:_ lowkey offended

 _jwoos:_ but it is true

 _jwoos:_ I've talked to kun like 3 times and sicheng like… less than 10

 _jwoos:_ I guess different departments is another reason why I'm not part of your ☆clique☆

_jaehyun:_ kun's in health science. 

_qkun:_ still near the social science dept. building. 

_qkun:_ also foreign students affairs mentors dr qian and prof dong. 

_jwoos:_ yeah that

 _jwoos:_ the arts and language department is so damn far ugh 

_jwoos:_ AND FOR SOME REASON IS FULL OF OLD PEOPLE??? 

_jaehyun:_ not all of them are old

_jwoos:_ yes but im unfortunate enough to constantly be surrounded with old people in my team 

_doie:_ and that's why you want me to find you a friend?

_jwoos:_ I was only annoying you (╥_╥)

 _jwoos:_ I thought you would just play along with me, I didn't expect to be added into the cool kids clique

_qkun:_ pls stop calling us that. 

_jwoos:_ ☆Cool Kids Clique☆

_win:_ oh what fun quarantine would bring us 

_yesterday_

_jwoos:_ is now a good time to be on tinder 

_qkun:_ don't you have classes?

_jwoos:_ nope 

_jwoos:_ anyways is now a good time to be on tinder

_win:_ anytime is a good time to be on tinder 

_jwoos:_ huh 

_jwoos:_ wise words 

_win:_ no but seriously 

_win:_ just go for it honestly no one cares 

_win:_ cuz we're in quarantine and there's no way to see anyone face to face either way

 _win:_ you want love you gotta seek for it not wait for it

_jwoos:_ I'm guessing you're single huh, sicheng 

_win:_ yes

_jwoos:_ well at least i have a partner

_qkun:_ honestly, I'm surprised you're single. 

_jwoos:_ who? me? 

_jwoos:_ eh

 _jwoos:_ teaching life kinda got me busy so I never have the chance to meet people 

_jwoos:_ but my mom has been nagging me to find ☆The One☆ so I thought I should put more effort on it

_jaehyun:_ by going on tinder?

_jwoos:_ how else am I going to meet people if not on a love dating app? 

_jaehyun:_ fair

_1 hour ago_

_doie:_ that is the stupidest idea, jungwoo wtf 

_jwoos:_ no it's not!

 _jwoos:_ look, I already found a cute guy near my place 

_jwoos:_ perhaps love really is an open door

_doie:_ an open door of YOUR damn house's door 

_doie:_ not the open door of a dating app

_sicheng:_ not everyone gets to open their door to the face of the love of their life, doyoung

 _sicheng:_ and you too, kun

_qkun:_ why am I suddenly getting dragged into this I'm not even part of this conversation

_sicheng:_ I just think people with stable love lives disgusting

_doie:_ maybe if you stop being that pessimistic with life 

_sicheng:_ whatever <3 

_sicheng:_ I'm happy for you guys but me? having a stable love life? impossible

_jwoos:_ nothing is impossible if u get on tinder

_sicheng:_ might consider…

_doie:_ jungwoo seriously…

 _doie:_ who is the guy anyways?

 _doie:_ what if he's a serial killer?

_jwoos:_ so NOW you're interested

 _jwoos:_ he looks like an overgrown puppy i don't think he could kill a bug

_jaehyun:_ pics or it didn't happen

_jwoos:_ ugh ok 

_jwoos:_ [[screenshot23.jpg]](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHXlHWABQMs/?igshid=l14xj6x6i61e)

_qkun:_ um

 _qkun:_ i don't think you want to be in a relationship with him jungwoo…

_jwoos:_ WHAT WHY

 _jwoos:_ you don't think he's cute kunnie?

_qkun:_ I think it's inappropriate for you to date a student

_jwoos:_ …

_jaehyun:_ LMAO 

_jaehyun:_ he's a student? 

_qkun:_ yeah, lucas is the vice president for the cultural club

 _qkun:_ I'm the teacher advisor

_jwoos:_ maybe that's a different lucas

 _jwoos:_ maybe this is his cousin… or brother… or uncle…

 _jwoos:_ his dad..? 

_qkun:_ pretty sure all of his relatives are in Hong Kong

_jwoos:_ DAMMIT 

_jwoos:_ I knew he was too cute to be true

_doie:_ see?

 _doie:_ this is why tinder is dangerous

_jwoos:_ shut up doyoung 

_jwoos:_ do you have a better idea on how I can find the loml?

_sicheng:_ shivers

 _sicheng:_ actually going out and interacting with humans…

_jwoos:_ ugh

 _jwoos:_ in this pandemic?

 _jwoos:_ love is a scam x 

Sicheng glanced at the wall clock placed in their living room. The hour hand is slowly reaching towards the number nine. It was really close to the curfew the government had set upon them since the pandemic started. And yet, the house was too quiet and Sicheng had still not caught sight of his purple haired housemate. 

He sighed, picking up his phone when the front door opened and Yuta popped in. The breath of relief that Sicheng let out was inaudible but the tenseness of his shoulders was let off. 

"The delivery took longer tonight," Sicheng commented as Yuta took off his shoes then headed to their kitchen to wash his hands. 

"Hm, kinda got busy talking to Shota," Yuta replied. 

Sicheng shook his head. "You're fond of that kid,"

"He's adorable and I can't help getting a little bit attached to him. He's like a little brother to me. Plus, it's been a while since I talk to someone physically that is not you," Yuta said before disappearing into the hallways. 

Sicheng heard some ruffling and then the shower turning on. He leaned further into their couch, eyes trained on the drama playing on the TV. He should probably get up and mark the assignments handed to him today but Sicheng had been feeling lethargic recently. He wasn't in the mood to do any of his work and staring at the screen for a long time wasn't a good thing either. 

So instead he stared mindlessly at the television screen, not really paying attention to the plot of the drama but merely filling up the boredom he had been experiencing. 

"You look like you could use a pick-me-up," Sicheng blinked, turning to look at Yuta who had gotten out of the shower, hair still damp. 

Sicheng blinked at him. "Do you have any ideas?" 

Yuta grinned at him, walking towards their kitchen then coming out with a bag of drinks. The plastic bag did little to hide the bright, bold colours of the beer cans. "I know it's a Wednesday night but, you can always assign your students recorded lectures instead, right?" 

Sicheng gave it a thought. Well, a sip wouldn't hurt. 

And if he ended up drinking a few cans well… he could just cancel his classes. 

**_jae bro_ **

_chengie:_ jaehyun 

_chengie:_ jaehyun help me 

_chengie:_ jaehyun pls idk what to do

_jae bro:_ sicheng??

 _jae bro:_ tf its like?? 4AM

 _jae bro:_ you don't have class this early

_chengie:_ no but i fucked up

 _chengie:_ jaehyun fuck idk what to do i fucked up bad jaehyun

_jae bro:_ sicheng? 

_jae bro:_ dude bro calm down

 _jae bro:_ just

 _jae bro:_ calm down and tell me what happened

_chengie:_ i

 _chengie:_ i was bored

 _chengie:_ and yuta apparently brought us some beers

 _chengie:_ so me and him were just,, drinking and eating sushi and talking about life 

_chengie:_ and then 

_chengie:_ and then there was this pause and 

_chengie:_ and i kissed him. 

_chengie:_ and it would have been fine if it was just a peck or something but i 

_chengie:_ i kissed him 

_chengie:_ like ACTUALLY kissed him. 

_chengie:_ and now I'm hiding in my room and it's been like 2 hours since then and i have a class in 4 hours and i kissed my ex who's now my roommate and i think i fucked up really bad jaehyun what do i do

_jae bro:_ that's… 

_jae bro:_ a lot to take in 

_chengie:_ jaehyun what do i do???

_jae bro:_ sicheng I really don't know

 _jae bro:_ perhaps you should go talk to him?

_chengie:_ after i KISSED HIM? 

_chengie:_ what am I supposed to say???

 _chengie:_ hey lol sorry i kissed you no homo <3?

_jae bro:_ you know yuta more than I do

 _jae bro:_ i really

 _jae bro:_ idk sicheng

_chengie:_ sigh

_jae bro:_ do you

 _jae bro:_ do you still like him? 

_chengie:_ what

_jae bro:_ do you still have feelings for him? 

_chengie:_ i broke up with him 3 years ago

_jae bro:_ and you still live with him. 

_jae bro:_ you can't possibly kiss him for no reason, sicheng

_chengie:_ I was drunk

_jae bro:_ perhaps your subconscious mind is onto something

 _jae bro:_ think about it

 _jae bro:_ there must be another reason why you kissed him, and not only because you were drunk

_chengie:_ …

 _chengie:_ I'm cancelling my classes for today. 

**_kun (neo u)_ **

_yuta hyung:_ have you ever kissed your ex? 

_kun (neo u):_...no? 

_yuta hyung:_ huh

 _yuta hyung:_ 10/10 would recommend 

_yuta hyung:_ it felt nice

 _yuta hyung:_ well, the kissing that is

 _yuta hyung:_ the aftermath? not so

_kun (neo u):_ hyung… is everything alright?

 _kun (neo u):_ did you kiss sicheng..?

_yuta hyung:_ huh

 _yuta hyung:_ so he told you guys we used to date?

_kun (neo u):_ a while back. 

_kun (neo u):_ he mentioned that you guys are on good terms despite the break-up hence, living together. 

_yuta hyung:_ yeah, we're on good terms

 _yuta hyung:_ sicheng had goals you know?

 _yuta hyung:_ I mean, yes, he looks like he hates his job and whines about being a lecturer 7 out of 10 times

 _yuta hyung:_ but he really loves teaching

 _yuta hyung:_ sharing his knowledge with others

 _yuta hyung:_ when we met, both him and me were kinda broken

 _yuta hyung:_ yet somehow we made it work without repercussions. 

_yuta hyung:_ but then a little later into our relationship we started looking for something else

_kun (neo u):_ something else?

_yuta hyung:_ yeah

 _yuta hyung:_ not really a third person but

 _yuta hyung:_ a goal, an achievement idk

 _yuta hyung:_ we were more into our careers than each other

 _yuta hyung:_ I think that's when we both realize that we're not fitted for love

_kun (neo u):_ not fitted for love?

_yuta hyung:_ yeah

 _yuta hyung:_ we're too busy in our professions to be involved with others

_kun (neo u):_ so you guys decided to break up then?

_yuta hyung:_ yup

 _yuta hyung:_ before we hurt each other beyond repair.

 _yuta hyung:_ but we've always complement each other you see so that's why we continued living together

_kun (neo u):_ hyung have you ever thought of…

 _kun (neo u):_ what if you and sicheng continued dating?

_yuta hyung:_ oh i have

 _yuta hyung:_ sometimes i think what if we never chose to break up

 _yuta hyung:_ but i dont think it would've brought us any benefits. 

_kun (neo u):_ hyung

 _kun (neo u):_ I met ten at a bar in London

_yuta hyung:_ why are u telling me this?

_kun (neo u):_ listen. 

_yuta hyung:_ k

_kun (neo u):_ Ten was doing apprenticeship with some hotshot fashion designer in London and I was finishing up my PhD

 _kun (neo u):_ it wasn't supposed to be more than a one night stand

 _kun (neo u):_ but we met again and again and again until I graduated and took a position at a university and Ten started his brand 

_kun (neo u):_ we didn't think much of it then

 _kun (neo u):_ we talked, we had fun but we never address it

 _kun (neo u):_ one day ten left for paris 

_kun (neo u):_ we never stop talking to each other

 _kun (neo u):_ it took us another month or so before we addressed it and realize that maybe it's not enough just fooling around

_yuta hyung:_ and you guys started dating?

_kun (neo u):_ yes. 

_kun (neo u):_ but then i got an offer to neo u. 

_yuta hyung:_ oh?

_kun (neo u):_ and i told ten about this

 _kun (neo u):_ he didn't stop me

 _kun (neo u):_ both of us had our dreams

 _kun (neo u):_ but even then, we still wanted each other in those dreams. 

_yuta hyung:_ the same doesn't go for me and sicheng, kun

_kun (neo u):_ it's similar hyung

 _kun (neo u):_ you literally live with him and he's your ex

 _kun (neo u):_ I don't think your goals is the issue here

 _kun (neo u):_ it's something else, isn't it? 

_yuta hyung:_ I don't want to hold him back, kun. 

_yuta hyung:_ he can reach greater heights

 _yuta hyung:_ I'm a college dropout who owns a sushi place

_kun (neo u):_ a successful sushi place

_yuta hyung:_ enough to get by

 _yuta hyung:_ having me with him will just hold him down

_kun (neo u):_ hyung, you're not holding him down

 _kun (neo u):_ i think, i think sicheng wants to stay

 _kun (neo u):_ but he's too scared to admit it

_yuta hyung:_ what do you mean? 

_kun (neo u):_ don't tell him I said this but

 _kun (neo u):_ half a year ago he received an offer back in china

 _kun (neo u):_ it was a great offer, good pay

 _kun (neo u):_ and it's definitely nearer to his home

 _kun (neo u):_ but he rejected the offer

_yuta hyung:_ why?

_kun (neo u):_ I don't know

 _kun (neo u):_ he never told me

 _kun (neo u):_ but I think it's because he didn't want to leave you

_yuta hyung:_ do you think he stills…

_kun (neo u):_ maybe

 _kun (neo u):_ you won't know until you ask

 _kun (neo u):_ he did kiss you, didn't he?

_yuta hyung:_ he was drunk

_kun (neo u):_ and alcohol has always been known as liquid courage

 _kun (neo u):_ your wants are achieved subconsciously when you're drunk 

_yuta hyung:_ …

 _yuta hyung:_ you really can't argue with a health science professor huh? 

_kun (neo u):_ I try my best

_yuta hyung:_ …

 _yuta hyung:_ I'll just…

 _yuta hyung:_ let me get back to you in a few hours

**_chengie_ **

_yuta:_ we need to talk

_chengie:_ I pay half the rent and my name is also on the lease you can't kick me out

_yuta:_ it's not about that

 _yuta:_ I can't even kick you out we're in the middle of a lockdown

 _yuta:_ just come out please

 _yuta:_ we really need to talk

_chengie:_ fine…

**_Not your students, Kun_ **

_doie:_ this group has been real quiet for the past 24 hours…

_jwoos:_ just say you miss us prof kim

 _jwoos:_ it's okay no one will judge u 

_doie:_ never mind i take that back

 _doie:_ thank god this group finally shuts up

_sicheng:_ I can tell you what I'm up to for the past 24 hours

_qkun:_ um 

_jaehyun:_ oh? 

_sicheng:_ I got drunk, kissed my ex and now I'm not single

_jwoos:_ what the Fuck

 _jwoos:_ I feel like I'm missing a lot in here 

_doie:_ YOU DID WHAT NOW? 

_doie:_ SICHENG

_sicheng:_ shut it prof kim 

_sicheng:_ I don't want you to reprimand me over this

 _sicheng:_ I already did that to myself 

_qkun:_ so it went well? 

_sicheng:_ yes, surprisingly

_qkun:_ good then

 _qkun:_ yuta never gave me that update after a few hours

_sicheng:_ wait a minute

 _sicheng:_ YOU TOLD HIM ABOUT THE OFFER?

_qkun:_ I was doing Cupid's work

 _qkun:_ the two of you were being high school teens

_jaehyun:_ yikes

 _jaehyun:_ ten taught kun a lot

_jwoos:_ um hello hi

 _jwoos:_ kinda lost here?

_sicheng:_ I live with my ex, yuta

_jwoos:_ the yusushi guy? 

_sicheng:_ yes

_jwoos:_ HE'S YOUR EX????

_sicheng:_ was 

_sicheng:_ we're dating now. again. 

_jwoos:_ damn you scored dude

_sicheng:_ yes anyways

 _sicheng:_ I was stressed, he got drunk with me, i kissed him drunken, realized my mistake, went on to cancel my classes so i can wallow in regret

_doie:_ YOU CANCEL YOUR CLASSES?

 _doie:_ BECAUSE YOU DRUNKENLY MAKE OUT WITH YOUR EX?

_sicheng:_ not all of us want to show up to a meeting with a big ass hickey we forgot to cover up, prof kim. 

_doie:_ it wAS A MOSQUITO BITE

_sicheng:_ hi mosquito @jaehyun

 _sicheng:_ anyways

 _sicheng:_ stayed in my room for a few hours, went on several breakdowns then yuta texted me to come out and talk. then he told me whatever tf he told kun I guess

_jwoos:_ you're part of this? @qkun

_qkun:_ I know, I was surprised too

_sicheng:_ and now we're dating

_jaehyun:_ I'm so happy for you sicheng :')

_sicheng:_ thanks bro

 _sicheng:_ it has been an eventful 24 hours of my lockdown 

_jwoos:_ so you're not single anymore?

_sicheng:_ I think that's what dating means?

_jwoos:_ dangit

 _jwoos:_ I'm the only single one here? really? 

_jwoos:_ this is sad 

_sicheng:_ it's okay jungwoo

 _sicheng:_ maybe you can get your ex to be roommates with you and then the two of you will mutually pin for each other over unresolved feelings and then you get to date each other

 _sicheng:_ eventually

_jaehyun:_ please don't

_doie:_ please don't. 

_qkun:_ Please don't. 

_sicheng:_ they're killjoys jungwoo don't listen to them

_doie:_ we're responsible, functioning adults. TQVM. 

_jwoos:_ tempting suggestion

 _jwoos:_ but my ex was an absolute dick so no thanks

_doie:_ just get back on tinder

_jwoos:_ oh??

 _jwoos:_ you're finally approving of my decisions?

_doie:_ no. 

_doie:_ I'm just too tired to care at this point

_qkun:_ seconded

**_jung but woo_ **

_kim jaehyun:_ i need help

_jung but woo:_ with?

_kim jaehyun:_ how do I propose to doyoung?

_jung but woo:_ dude

 _jung but woo:_ I'm a single gay man who just woke up this morning and cried while I was brushing my teeth because there's no one beside me who I cna disgustingly brush teeth with. 

_jung but woo:_ wrong person to ask really

_kim jaehyun:_ …

 _kim jaehyun:_ you're right nvm thanks

_jung but woo:_ wait

 _jung but woo:_ if you marry doyoung will u take his last name or will he take yours?

_kim jaehyun:_ idk???

 _kim jaehyun:_ dude I can't even decide how to propose to him I'll decide the naming details later

_jung but woo:_ eh

 _jung but woo:_ update me when it happens

**_Update contact number old soul Kim to jung doyoung?_ ** **[** **Yes** **| No]**

**_kun_ **

_jaehyun:_ i need help

_kun:_ Do I look like a therapist to all of you?

_jaehyun:_ you're the bio lect

_kun:_ it is not. the. same. 

_jaehyun:_ yes ok fine i know

 _jaehyun:_ but you're like

 _jaehyun:_ the only qualified person for me to ask

_kun:_ what is it?

_jaehyun:_ how do I propose to doyoung?

_kun:_ ⊙_⊙

 _kun:_ you're 

_kun:_ YOU'RE PROPOSING !?

_jaehyun:_ yes omg kun hyung shut up

 _jaehyun:_ I'm already so nervous over this

 _jaehyun:_ please don't freak out

 _jaehyun:_ I just need some ideas

 _jaehyun:_ how did u propose to ten btw?

_kun:_ eh it was fairly simple honestly :/

 _kun:_ I proposed to him at one of his runway

 _kun:_ I had all the models help me out with this

 _kun:_ they each bring out a single rose to him while he was at the runway stage and in the end i came out from backstage with the ring

 _kun:_ i think there was like? 50 roses?

_jaehyun:_ that's… 

_jaehyun:_ that's simple to you?

_kun:_ yes

 _kun:_ honestly I could've prepare more

_jaehyun:_ ok

 _jaehyun:_ now I'm second guessing this

_kun:_ ten said you shouldn't 

_jaehyun:_ you're with him?

_kun:_ he's always with me 

_jaehyun:_ right…

_kun:_ he's very excited that you're proposing to doyoung

 _kun:_ he thinks you guys are cute

 _kun:_ i think u guys are cute cuz in honesty we're cuter than u - ten

_jaehyun:_ whatever you say ten 

_kun:_ propose to him!!!! - ten 

_kun:_ just do as your heart says jae!!! 

_kun:_ doyoung is grumpy but he's a lovable man 

_jaehyun:_ indeed he is… 

_kun:_ and he's not picky u know 

_kun:_ he appreciates every little gesture people do to him

 _kun:_ even if u propose while brushing ur teeth he would cry - ten 

_jaehyun:_ but I want to do something special for him

 _jaehyun:_ it's a once in a lifetime thing

_kun:_ definitely

 _kun:_ but we're in lockdown so unless u wanna wait to do something special for the proposal then - ten

_jaehyun:_ yeah… 

_jaehyun:_ but honestly i have this strong urge to propose to him now

 _jaehyun:_ and I'm running out of places to hide the ring

_kun:_ ooooohhh kun suggests date night proposal! 

_jaehyun:_ we're in lockdown? 

_kun:_ home date silly

 _kun:_ pull out the pots and pans, the red wine and the candle light! 

_kun:_ make a 3-course meal u both can enjoy at home then bam! proposal 

_jaehyun:_ huh

 _jaehyun:_ that might work… 

_kun:_ can u cook tho? 

_jaehyun:_ um

_kun:_ ok ok 

_kun:_ I know this fine dining restaurant that does delivery

 _kun:_ you just gotta heat up the food 

_kun:_ I'll send u their name! 

_jaehyun:_ thank you

 _jaehyun:_ ten hyung, kun hyung

 _jaehyun:_ I'm really nervous for this

_kun:_ you'll do well!!! 

_kun:_ we're rooting for you <3 

_kun:_ update us when he says yes 

_kun:_ because he's DEFINITELY saying yes

_jaehyun:_ hopefully so… 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Kun asked as he watched Ten typing away on his phone. 

Ten turned to look at Kun, grinning. The light in his eyes was stunningly bright. Kun might have fallen in love all over again. 

"Doie and I might not be the closest of friends but I care for him a lot," Ten replied. He sighed, putting down his phone, a ghost of a smile still present on his face. "When we reconnected in university, he was this- stress ball. Like a ticking bomb, you know? I was afraid he would lose himself. I'm happy that he found Jaehyun. They're meant for each other," 

Kun hummed, nodding his head. "Jaehyun does balance him well,"

"You think so too, don't you?" Ten chuckled, leaning back. "It's nice. Falling in love is nice. I'm lucky." 

Kun nodded his head, caressing Ten's hand and feeling the cold metal of his engagement ring. "I'm lucky too." 

When Jaehyun told him to stay in his office until he called for him to come out, Doyoung expected it to be for one hour max. 

Now, however, it had been more than three hours. His back was sore and Doyoung had reviewed the same paper thrice in the past ten minutes. He really wanted to leave the room and dived into bed. It was a long day with three classes back to back and an online examination he had to monitor. 

But to leave his office now when Jaehyun hadn't told him to, felt like ruining whatever surprise the younger was doing. 

He knew it was a surprise. Honestly, it was difficult to hide. With the lockdown having them stay together every single hour, to plan something secretly was near impossible. Jaehyun was definitely planning something. What, exactly, Doyoung wasn't sure himself but he knew that Jaehyun had something up his sleeves. 

Doyoung sighed. It didn't seem like Jaehyun was about to call him out soon. 

Tired of waiting, Doyoung decided, screw it. He wanted to take a quick shower then smother himself in their cat, Fleance's fluffy fur. 

He left the office, opening the door quietly so as to not alert Jaehyun. If Jaehyun was taking his sweet time preparing whatever surprise it was, Doyoung might as well counter it with his own surprise appearance. 

Except when he left the office, he was surprised by the line of rose petals leading down the hallway. Doyoung blinked. He peeked his head out, seeing their living room basked in darkness. 

Alright then. 

Doyoung walked down the rose petal walkway. This was a pleasant surprise, for sure. He had expected a big present being delivered to their home; maybe a new furniture that Jaehyun ordered online to be delivered today. But not rose petals. When he arrived at the end of the hallway, Jaehyun stood in the middle of their living room. 

He wore a simple polo and his pajama pants. There were candles being lit on their dining table and their lights had been dimmed down into a yellowish glow. 

Doyoung chuckled, "What is all this?"

"A date, my dear." Jaehyun answered, walking towards him. 

"For what occasion?"

"Just because. I think a romantic gesture every once in a while like this isn't so bad,"

"A romantic gesture in our pajama pants?" Doyoung asked, amused. 

Jaehyun smiled. "Authentic, don't you think?" 

"Certainly," Doyoung answered. He gave Jaehyun's cheek a gentle pat. "So, what's for dinner?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_00" love and support group go!!!!!!_ **

_rench:_ guys… 

_rench:_ not tryna freak or anything… 

_rench:_ but that's a ring right? 

_jaeminty:_ maybe its a fashion statement renjun… 

_hyuckles:_ WHO TF WEARS A DIAMOND RING AS A FASHION STATEMENT?!?!?!?!?!? 

_shotarosaurus:_ didn't prof jung said he's going to propose soon ⊙_⊙

_jenothan:_ guys…

 _jenothan:_ guys… they're actually… 

_yangsteroo:_ PROF JUNG AND PROF KIM IS ENGAGED??? 

_yangsteroo:_ IN THIS PANDEMIC?????????

 _yangsteroo:_ IN THIS LOCKDOWN???????? 

_jaeminty:_ maybe love isn't dead 

_hyuckles:_ literally

 _hyuckles:_ who needs to binge netflix shows in this lockdown when u have prof jung and prof kim

**Author's Note:**

> I hope all of you have someone you can talk to during this tough time regardless if its virtually or in person! stay safe everyone <3


End file.
